


He'll Bring a Little Love

by caviarandqueen



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviarandqueen/pseuds/caviarandqueen
Summary: In 1939, I single-handedly proved the existence of fairies.Or rather, one proved its existence to me.Though I must say, I'm surprised one would turn up in my spacecraft at all.---Every fairy in Rhye goes to The Dreamer's Ball at night, only to be woken by the sun at daybreak. Everyone knew that. And countless millennia's worth of fairy history can't be wrong, can it?
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 8





	He'll Bring a Little Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening for this chapter is [Roger's solo song The Whisperers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_X1VmL-MYks). It's based on the book _The Horse Whisperer_. Watching [an interview Roger gave in 1998](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAcdafCKRcE) introduced me to the song, and gave me the idea for Roger's character.

"Ferenc, come on! You'll miss all the fun!"

"You're faster than me, Meddows, it's not fair!"

I ran and jumped through the cobblestoned streets of Lampyd, the capital city of Rhye. It was a very special occasion: the ogre-Men had finally succeeded in driving the ogre from the Two-Way Mirror Mountain, and the White Queen had declared a festival of all the land's inhabitants in celebration.

Fairies flew in from all over Rhye: light fairies came with the east rays of the twin suns, wind fairies flew in on the northern breeze, animal and colour fairies came from their houses and fields. No one had ever seen a celebration like it, certainly not in Rhye.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, calling up after my friend. "Meddows, slow down!"

Meddows flew just low enough that I could hear his reply.

"Keep up!"

I laughed, he knew my feet where no match for his wings. We went to the edge of the forest, outside of Lampyd's boundaries. There, at the place where the trees bent in crooked ways, I knelt at a small spring and drank. Meddows stopped next to me, his iridescent red wings draping down, nearly in the water. He straightened up, looking over at me as he wiped his mouth.

"So, what's this you wanted to show me?"

I smiled and parted the curtain of leaves that hung by us, showing him the secluded pool I had found years ago before ducking into the steamy haze after him, letting the leaves fall back behind us.

"What is this place?" Meddows asked breathlessly, walking around the perimeter of the pool, his blond hair looking more white with the glow of the water and the illumination of the fireflies.

I crouched by the pool. "I call it the Ridge. It's like a mirror to the human world. Watch."

I barely touched my forefinger to the water, savouring the familiar coolness on my skin. I had scarcely drawn my finger back when an image rippled into view: a Man, the same Man I had seen countless times before, dark curls falling all around him as he poured over maps of the night sky.

"Who's that?" Meddows asked, now kneeling beside me.

"I've no idea. But I've been watching him for some time, and he seems harmless enough."

" _Watching?_ " I could hear the indignation in my best friend's voice. "Ferenc, do you know what his kind have done to us?"

"Do _you_?" I asked calmly, making my voice sound as level as possible. The last thing we both wanted was a fight.

"You know as well as I do the danger humans can bring. Remember the War!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You didn't even _like_ the War! You only got dragged in because of your gift." I reminded him, turning back to the water. The Man had moved from the maps to another part of his craft, the controls I think they were.

All fairies—fae folke, we perfer—have an innate gift, which determines what kind of fairy they are. Meddows was Rhye's finest horse whisperer; he could calm any horse, and since our horses are born with eagle wings, his was a good gift indeed. He had been one of the first to sign up for the War after the King's death.

"Yes, but my _point_ is, I've seen firsthand what humans will do to us!" Meddows spoke empathically, as he always did when he got passionate about a subject.

I chuckled under my breath. Another reason for his involvement in the War: Meddows had sworn life-long loyalty to the White Queen. "My life is in your hands," was his pledge.

"Well _my_ point is," I countered, turning from the pool only briefly, in case the Man did something particularly interesting, "that not all humans are bad. You know that too. I mean, look at us, all of us are human-sized!"

Meddows laughed. "You're right."

"And," I continued, reaching behind me to scratch an itch under my right shoulder blade, "since I don't have my wings anymore, I could easily be mistaken for a human." I shrugged, watching as the image of the Man suddenly dissolved. I frowned at the waters, willing the Man to return, but of course he didn't. That had never happened.

"We should get back." Meddows stood and looked around, an almost-nervousness about him.

"You can go on without me, I'll catch up." I waved a hand as he parted the leaf curtain, my eyes fixed to the waters, which were now churning, swirling in a mess. Strange. They had never done _that_ before.

"You'll come to The Dreamer's Ball tonight?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be back before—"

Then the whirlpool swallowed me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are what keep me going! If you liked the fic so far, consider leaving a kind word or two! I do my best to reply.


End file.
